Question: What is the greatest two-digit whole number, the product of whose digits is 8?
Answer: $8=1\cdot8=2\cdot4$. Therefore, the only two-digit whole numbers the product of whose digits is $8$ are $18$, $81$, $24$, and $42$. The greatest is $\boxed{81}$.